Bloody Knuckles
by Loren
Summary: Or how Selphie/Irvine fans will track me down. Includes a lot violence. Selphie/Irvine people aren't going to like this. Neither will fans of Mandy Moore.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or any of the music groups and artists mentioned.  
  
  
Bloody Knuckles  
  
By ChaosGirl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the best of times. It was the worst of times. Oh, wait. Wrong story.  
  
It was a lovely summer. Rinoa wandered through the halls of the Garden. The morning breeze swept her long dark hair around in it's gentle caress.  
  
" Ugh! I just combed it," she complained as she brushed it back behind her shoulders.  
  
" What a nice day," she said to no one in particular, " I wonder if I should convince Squall to go out on a date tonight. He's been getting all PMSy again."  
  
She backtracked to thoughts of Squall being a hottie, and what she should try to persuade him to wear on their six-month anniversary, which was right around the corner. She thought something not really formal, perhaps maybe a little kinky. Or both. You couldn't have enough clothes. Rinoa thought a sexy outfit she had seen at a men's clothing store that was on sale.   
  
" So what if it's bright red and revealing? He'll look so good in it," she said to herself delightfully.  
  
" Hello Rinny," a masculine voice greeted from her side. Rinoa jerked her head in surprise, to see a short framed man. He had red hair that was cut short, with wild bangs. The man wore punk clothes, but a noble expression on his face. He was awfully familiar.  
  
" Knuckles?! What are you doing here?!" Rinoa jumped.  
  
He replied lightheartedly, "What's wrong with visiting my old girlfriend?"  
  
" It's nice to see you, but could you leave? Like immediately now?" she cringed nervously.  
  
" Why the rush? I just wanted to see how you've been," Knuckles grinned.  
  
" Well, I've been terrific. How about you? Oh that's wonderful. Bye!" Rinoa started to walk away.  
  
" Wait! Lovely, why are you giving me the brush off? I thought we were closer than that. After growing up together."  
" I know. You're a wonderful friend, but you tend to get... violent around my boyfriends," Rinoa rubbed her arm, starting to mumble as she reached that word.  
  
" Boyfriend?" His eyes lit up. " I'd love to meet him. Who is he?"  
  
" Um...," Rinoa stuttered. For Squall's sake, she decided to fib. " Irvine Kinneas."  
  
" Hmm. Well, see you later, Rinoa." Then he walked away.  
  
Rinoa thought of what happened last summer, and the summer before. " Not again..." she moaned in misery.  
  
–  
  
Selphie was working on the Garden's latest project, a mural regarding the First and Second Sorceress War, which the Headmaster decided to expand 'to any war'.  
  
It meant more work for poor Selphie. No one volunteered to help with it at all. They were the lucky ones.  
  
" Damn Irvy," she pushed the paintbrush closer to wall, smearing the shape she was trying to outline.  
  
" Excuse me, miss? But did you, by any chance, mean Irvine Kinneas?" a young man appeared.  
  
" Yeah... who are you?" Selphie smiled at his built figure before she meant up with his face.  
  
" My name is Knuckles, a dishonorable name to be spoken in the presence of such a fair young creature."  
  
" My name is Selphie," she giggled from flattery. Besides she could lure him into volunteer work.  
  
" Tell me, dear Selphie, about this man you speak of so resentful," Knuckles kissed her free hand.  
  
" Well... he promised to help me with this mural. But he's probably flirting somewhere with a few girls. The jerk!"  
  
" It's worse than I thought," he touched his shaved chin.  
  
" I know! We're going out and he's trying to make me jealous," she threw down her paintbrush.  
  
" Going out? Is that so?" Knuckles wondered. Selphie nodded and rubbed her sore red eyes.  
  
" Don't be upset, Lady Selphie. I shall chastise Irvine for his wrong doings and help you with the mural," he stood nobly.  
  
" Really?!" Selphie leapt up, feeling a whole lot better now.  
  
Knuckles picked up a brush and handed one to Selphie. He examined the pencil outlines of the mural.  
  
" Is this you?" he touched one of the slim figures with nunchucks.  
  
" Yeah!" Selphie said, louder than she desired. She turned slightly red.  
  
" Wow. You're not only a talented woman, but a war hero too."  
  
" Oh... not really. But thanks," Selphie blushed. She had never been so complimented. Nobody referred to her as more than a hyper sidekick ditz with freaky hair.  
  
" You're trying to charm me," she replied.   
  
" It is you, that is compelling me to," he touched her hand and guided the paintbrush she held. Selphie sighed, a bit overwhelmed.  
  
" You'll find a man that will love you behind comprehension," he gently kissed her cheek and walked away.  
  
Selphie stood frozen for a few moments. She wasn't sure of what to say at first.  
  
" Babe alert! Babe alert!" she dropped down the paintbrush and run off to find the other girls. Not the single ones.   
  
–  
  
Squall walked down the halls, admiring the peace. Until–   
  
" Squall!" Rinoa yelled out his name from behind him. He turned.  
  
" What's wrong?" he noticed her eyes wide in fear.  
  
" You should leave the Garden for a few days! For me, please!" she begged.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" My ex is here."  
  
Squall started chuckling hard. " Seifer..."  
  
" Stop laughing! This is serious!" Rinoa shook him, truly concerned.  
  
  
" Okay, okay. I'll go talk to Seifer," Squall stopped.  
  
" It's not Seifer! This guy is tough!"  
  
" Let's see... How many sorceresses has he exactly defeated?" Squall twiddled his fingers conceitedly.  
  
" None, but... I'm still worried," Rinoa said.  
  
" Listen Rinoa, I'll be fine. If this guy wants a fight, I'll be happy to concede," he said, without care.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream of pain came from the Quad.  
  
Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand and they headed to the Quad. Irvine laid, weeping on the cement. A crowd of Trepies cheered. Quistis had her arms crossed, with a hostile look towards a man with red hair.  
  
" There! The man will never bother you again, Miss Trepe."  
  
" Not that I needed it," Quistis gave a dirty look.  
  
" Knuckles!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
" Oh, hello Rinny. From a thorough investigation, I discovered Mr. Kinneas was mistreating you and Selphie, by going out with both of you, behind your backs. Not to mention..."  
  
" Irvine's not going out with Rinoa." Squall stepped up then glanced at Rinoa. "Right?"  
  
Rinoa offered Knuckles a hug. " I'm sorry that I lied to you."  
  
" You lied? Why, sweet Rinny?" he stroked her cheek.  
  
" After what happened last summer, I didn't want history to repeat itself. I thought if I lied, Squall would be safe. I am really sorry."   
  
Rinoa looked at the pained Irvine " I'm sorry, Irvy."  
  
" I'm.... okay," Irvine tried to smile.  
  
" Forgive me, my friend?" Rinoa turned her gaze back to Knuckles.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Thank Hyne. Now everything can go back to normal," Quistis said as Selphie came running.  
  
" But there are still issues at hand," Knuckles snickered at Squall. " I will fight you, for Rinny's honor. If she wants to be with you, you must prove you are deserv–."  
  
" Fine..." Squall interrupted and pulled out his Leonhart.  
  
" Squall, don't!" Selphie lunged at Squall and pulled him down onto the ground.  
  
" Selphie!"  
  
" Don't do it!" Selphie shook his shoulders, until Quistis peeled her off. " He's my man!"  
  
" What's all this noise about?" a trenchcoat blonde came walking by with the rest of the posse.  
  
" BORE, SQUALL," Fujin replied.  
  
" Hey... you look familiar," Knuckles looked at Seifer thoughtfully. " Oh yeah, I see your neck's healed rather nicely."  
  
Seifer sneered. " It's so nice to see you again, Knuckles. What are you here for? When are you leaving?"  
  
Knuckles jerks his head at Squall. " Him."  
  
An instant grin came to Seifer's face. " Then, by all means, stay forever."  
  
" Rinoa, what are they talking about?" Squall began to get a little worried.  
  
" Um... well, I told you to leave town because Knuckles likes... well, to injury any possible suitors for me," Rinoa watched her shoe.  
  
" This promises to be amusing," Seifer sat on a nearby bench. " Let's get it on!"  
  
" What?" Squall was still in shock. BAM! A new black eye.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
" Wait a minute!? You're supposed to root for me! Boo him!" Squall demanded.  
  
The crowd starting booing, except a small percentage who weren't listening, still applauded.  
  
" Hey Knuckles, try the Demon Twister Extreme Agony move!" Seifer requested.  
" OH NO! The Demon Twister Extreme Agony move!" the mob gasped.  
  
  
" What the hell is that?" Squall replied.   
  
Suddenly a referee came. And two spokesmen. " Looks like he's going to try the Demon Twister Extreme Agony technique. A first in twenty... er, one year!"  
  
" What do you think, Rinny?" Knuckles asked Rinoa who was pulled to the side. She shook her head back and forth violently.  
  
" Deeemoooon Twissssterrrr Ex-" he started, but stopped to hear the loud background music.  
  
" What is this? Mandy Moore? Ah! Change it! Change it!" he covered his ears.  
  
" Couldn't GET this little GIRL! Couldn't get this LITTLE girl! Now you're crying all alone...I'm not too YOUNG to do KNOW the right THINGS to DO!" the shrill voice screeched.  
  
" Hey! I like Mandy Moore, ya know!" Raijin protested.  
  
" DORK!" Fujin shin kicked him.  
  
" Fujin, it's not like I admitted that you liked Savage Garden, ya know. Or how you used to like Backstreet Boys, three years ago."  
  
That only made Fujin kick him harder. " LIES!"  
  
" For the love of Hyne... please change it..." Knuckles dropped to his knees, soon to sob as if it was poison to him.  
  
A ruthless idea slipped into Squall's mind and hit the back of Knuckle's head with the flat side of his sword.  
  
" I win," Squall raised his arms.  
  
The crowd cheered.   
  
" We have a winner," the first spokesman said obviously.  
  
" A immoral cheating winner, but a winner," the second replied.  
  
Squall turned to await Rinoa's open arms. But she ran to Knuckle's side.   
  
" Squall! He was my childhood friend! How could you be so ruthless?" Rinoa looked at him in disappointment.  
He didn't know what to say. " I'm so sorry, Rinoa...."  
  
Someone tapped Squall's back from behind. Squall turned as he saw another incoming fist hit his other eye. He fell to the ground.  
  
" That's for beating on my man!" Selphie said proudly. She gave Rinoa a high five.  
  
" I hope you learned a valuable lesson today Squally," Seifer leaned over at Squall.  
  
" No Mayton... I don't wanna sing the 'happy' song."   
  
" The 'happy' song?" Rinoa lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" Don't look at me. I have no idea what he's talking about," Seifer shrugged.  
  
" I remember!" Selphie exclaimed. " If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"  
  
" Let's not," Seifer suggested.  
  
" There is no reason to be happy right now..." Rinoa mentioned.  
  
" What are you talking about? Rinoa, Squall survived... Seifer, you were entertained.... and I got my man!" Selphie danced around.  
  
" Wasn't Irvine your man?" Rinoa asked.  
  
" WAS being the keyword. Besides, we were never official," Selphie crossed her arms.   
  
Seifer went over to the still lying Irvine. " Hey cowboy wannabe! You've been dumped!"  
  
Irvine rolled over. " Quistis dumped me?! How could she do that?! After everything we've been through! We had matching kinky leather chain collars that I was going to surprise her with!"  
  
Seifer blinked a few times, not wishing to absorb this bit of info. " No. SELPHIE dumped you."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" That's all you can say!" Selphie bellowed, now with a much stronger voice.  
  
" Yes," Irvine peeped like a little frightened kid.  
  
" Knuckles," she kneeled by his unconscious body, " I'll be right back."  
  
Selphie cracked her own knuckles and headed over to Irvine.  
  
Everything fades into black, with Irvine screaming.  
  
FIN 


End file.
